My Little Secret
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: A cute little one-shot about some JE fluff in which Jack the monkey does what he can to get Jack and Elizabeth together... Sparrabeth! Please R&R and read it, it'll only take like a minute. LOL :


**A/N: Ok so this cute little idea popped into my head about little Jack match-making our Sparrabeth couple. So, in this fic, Jack makes the Sparrabeth goodness happen!**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney. **

Elizabeth sat on the railing of the Black Pearl with a little monkey at her side. Since they first met, they had gotten to know each other and were finally getting along. She petted his head and smiled when he sat on her shoulder.

"Oh, Jack… sometimes I think you're the only one that understands me. I'm glad you left Barbossa and decided to join Jack's crew. We're so much alike, you and I. We both left that which we knew, didn't we." She said, gazing off into the distance.

She thought on how she had left Will, well, his heart on the island. Of course, in ten years, she would return. But for the time being, she was perfectly content being a part of the sea again. Experiencing her freedom. Simply _living_ life.

Of course, the relationship between her and Jack hadn't changed much. He wasn't cold to her but he was as open as he used to be. She missed their talks, their bickering. How he would push her buttons and she even missed his inappropriate comments that secretly made her melt.

She missed his smirk. And his laugh. And his whole demeanor which was now distant and… closed. He kept to himself mostly. There was just a lot of tension between them, especially since they never resolved the kraken issue. Not formally, at least.

But she had plenty to be thankful for. Little Jack was her friend. Her best friend, really. She could always count on the little simian to make her laugh and ease the pain of not having the old Captain Jack Sparrow back. He wasn't naïve anymore. He didn't trust people easily. He was a changed man.

"If only our dear Captain could be as understanding as you."

He screeched at her kind comment and wiggled his tail.

"Can I tell you a secret? Our dear Captain is _especially_ dear to me. Did you know that, Jack?"

He screeched again, this time much louder. Elizabeth put a shocked look on her face and eyed little Jack suspiciously.

"No, of course I don't love him. I'm married to Will. I can't love him… Why, you ask? You're a nosy little thing, aren't you. Well, because… because _he_ can't love me. He can love… just not me."

Screech.

"No he doesn't!"

Screech.

"He does not!"

Screech.

"Stop it, Jack. He doesn't love me and that's that. No more screeching or it's no treat tonight!"

Little Jack whimpered a bit and put on a pout.

"Oh, alright. You can have your treat… _You_ love me, don't you?"

Screech.

"Good. I love _you_, Jack."

With that, little Jack jumped off of her shoulder and ran off to the helm.

"Oh, fine! Just go and abandon me too!"

Little Jack went to find Captain Jack and jumped on his shoulder, screeching and pointing in Elizabeth's direction.

"What is it, you pestering thing?" he asked, annoyed.

Screech.

"What about her?"

Screech.

"No she doesn't. She can't love me."

Screech.

"She _said_ she loved me? Are you _sure_?"

Screech.

JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE

Elizabeth was so captivated and distracted by the ocean's waves and the sky up above that she did not hear the sound of boots, his boots, coming up behind her. Jack eyed the woman before him but did not dare make a sound. He could hear her rambling on about love and had to come closer to get a better listen.

"Why did _both_ Jacks have to leave me?" she sighed, sadly.

"Who said they both did?"

With a gasp, she turned around, nearly falling over the rail, only to come face to face with Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack! You scared me to death!"

"Wasn't my intention, Darling."

"I see you and Jack are getting along better." She said, pointing out the little monkey on his shoulder.

"Aye. He's been a big help."

"Has he?"

"Aye." He said, staring at her intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Ye should know better than to tell yer secrets to a monkey."

"I could tell you the same thing."

For a moment, they locked eyes with one another and time seemed to stand still. Even little Jack left them alone to watch from afar the intensely romantic moment.

"I've never said this before… but… Lizzie, I… I love ye." He winced, waiting for a slap from the married woman before him.

But instead, he received a grin as wide as the horizon and was pulled into a lock-tight embrace. Little Jack was standing on the rail, clapping his little hands together, screeching with joy.

"I love you, too, Jack."

"Me, or the little one?"

"_You_."

Then, little Jack jumped on Jack's head and started pulling his dreadlocks. Elizabeth had to snatch him away to make him stop.

"Jealous, are we? I love you too, Little One. But not like I love your Daddy."

"Stupid thing should go back to Hector. Least he liked the thing."

"You like him too!"

"Not since he pulled me hair, I don't."

"Jack, say you're sorry."

Screech.

"Alright, alright. I forgive ye. But I ain't telling you no more secrets. Ye can't keep 'em."

Out of nowhere, Elizabeth's lips claimed his and they kissed passionately for what seemed like forever. And to either of them, forever could have lasted a bit longer when Elizabeth pulled back, a serious look on her face.

"But I can." She said, determinedly. "And I will. You'll be my dirty little secret, Jack Sparrow."

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Luv."

She just laughed and he wrapped his arm around her, once again trapping her in a fiery kiss.

And so Elizabeth kept her secret for ten years until Will returned and came to find that she had had two dark-haired children. And the twins, Emily and Lilliana, were the spitting image of that secret.


End file.
